divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Tris Prior
Beatrice "Tris" Prior is the main protagonist and narrator of the [[Divergent (trilogy)|''Divergent series]]. She is a strong-willed sixteen-year-old girl who hates showing weakness. Though Tris was born in the faction Abnegation, she eventually transferred to Dauntless and must face the fact that she is Divergent. When she arrived in her new faction, she opted for a change of name to go by. She decided to use Tris as a nickname for Beatrice, hoping for a fresh start in a new faction. Biography Early life Beatrice was born to Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior, after their only son, Caleb Prior. Beatrice's family was originally in Abnegation, the faction that cultivates the virtue of selflessness in the future city of Chicago. As part of Abnegation, Beatrice had always known the life she would follow—one free of vanity and focused on serving others and helping the Factionless. Despite this, she never fully learned to willingly follow their faction's virtues. She was often overshadowed by her brother's apparent selflessness and often found herself thinking about her wants. She was often scolded by her brother for selfishness. She loved the idea of selflessness, but could not act it out. All of this, to be explained later, was due to the rare trait that Abnegation were mostly born with: Divergence. Divergent Initiation Personality Being Divergent, Tris is not by nature limited to exhibit only one of the five traits. Since an early age, Tris was shown to have acted with a blend of curiosity and selfishness, traits that obviously does not make sense as an Abnegation. Her Divergence allows her brain to act with traits from three of the five factions, authentically proven through her Aptitude Tests when it showed her being equally apt for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Her most distinguished trait appears to be bravery. Tris is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. Though she doesn't seem like it, Tris' bravery outranks even some of the Dauntless members as observed through her actions. She courageously climbed the ferris wheel during the first stage of initiation when even Four, the man having the least of fears reconsidered joining her. She waded through crowds of Dauntless-controlled soldiers and initiated an attempt to try stop the simulations. Her extreme bravery often leads people to think of her as someone who recklessly throw herself into danger. Four notes that Tris was becoming more of a reckless Dauntless, risking her life for situations that she cannot control when her bravery is at its height. More than once, she had also told herself that she would rather be dead than Factionless. Tris has been shown to be selfless and quite intelligent at times that solidifies her status as Divergent. She is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a Stiff, which is being from Abnegation. She is capable of risking her life to save the people she love and to willingly allow herself to make sacrifices no matter the costs. She is as well able to exhibit Erudite traits such as her unusual curiosity and above-average intelligence. Tris is able to pick the most logical response from a particular situation, something an Erudite clearly exhibits. She is told by Four that she is a bad liar, but that she is "deadly smart, brave and selfless." She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, is also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Also unforgiving, this part of her character might have caused Al to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm when she strongly refused to forgive him after he helped Peter try to kill her. Although she is quite brave, she, like anyone else, has fears. She has seven, to be particular, which is one of the lowest number of fears any Dauntless has ever gotten, next to Tobias' four fears. Fears #To be devoured by crows - (symbolic) '''powerlessness' #Drowning in a tank of water - (symbolic) weakness and inability to escape #Drowning in an ocean - (symbolic)' being out of and incapable of control' #Being burnt on a pole surrounded by friends and enemies - (symbolic) friends and enemies join forces against her or that her friends will betray/don't like her #Men reaching for her in her Abnegation room - (symbolic) scared of death #Kill family or be killed by Jeanine - (symbolic) watching family die and being responsible for it #Intercourse/Intimacy with Tobias/Four - (symbolic) fear that Tobias/Four only wants her for her body Physical Appearance Tris has a narrow face, grayish-blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long, thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has straight blonde hair that frames her face, a long neck, and knobby-knuckled hands. Christina tells her that she has striking features; even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. Three flying birds are tattooed on her collarbone. She also has a tattoo on her right shoulder with the symbol of her old faction, Abnegation. There is a Dauntless seal tattoo on her left shoulder. She is short, only reaching Four's shoulder. Tris says that her body is like a twelve-year-old's, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. In Insurgent, Tris cuts her hair so that it reaches her jawline. Relationships Tobias "Four" Eaton From when she first meets him, Tobias (then, known as Four), Tris automatically takes a liking to him. She is unaware that the feeling is love or attraction; she is just drawn to him naturally. However, few chapters later, she starts to become more and more aware of her growing feelings towards her instructor. She was never afraid to stand up to him or tell him off. When she and Tobias start a relationship, she is worried that he does not actually love her, and that he just wants to use her because she is not pretty and draws no interest from anyone whatsoever. She is also aware of the two year age gap between them, which he laughs at, saying 'Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable!' In her fear landscapes, it is revealed that Tris has a fear of intimacy, and is reluctant to tell him when he presses her. She believed as Tobias was older, he would have certain expectations of her and she was not ready for it; however this assumption was proven untrue. Upon their troubled conflict in the third book (Allegiant), they still cared for each other and took care of each other throughout the book. Towards the end, Tris goes into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb, surviving the death serum, but was shot and killed by David. Before going in, she told Caleb that if she didn't survive, he had to tell Tobias that she didn't want to leave him. Caleb Prior Tris loves her brother, although she resents him for transferring to Erudite and leaving her parents alone. She thinks of him as selfless and disapproving when she does something wrong. She seems to genuinely respect him, and doesn't get on bad terms with him often. She loves Caleb, but realizes that he was made for Erudite, although she hates him for this, because she realized how he had been able deceived their family quite well for a long time. Once Tris gives herself to Erudite, she finds that Caleb was helping Jeanine Matthews. He told them that she fitted three factions instead of two or one, and also aided in the simulations that she took. Tris then named herself "the Last Prior" as he had betrayed their whole family. Despite her hatred towards Caleb upon his betrayal discovery, she risked her life for him in the end of Allegiant. She went to the Weapons Lab instead of him to trigger the release of the Death Serum, which led to her death by the hands of David. She decided to sacrifice herself, because she didn't see her brother as the one who betrayed her, but as the older brother who took care of her when they were little, who loved her. Evelyn Johnson-Eaton Tris has a very troubled relationship with her boyfriend's mother. Evelyn has always seemed to not like Tris, finding her unpleasant and rude. Tris finds Evelyn very selfish and dishonest, thinking that Evelyn was lying about getting kicked out of Abnegation. This leads to conflict between Tris and Tobias. Christina Christina and Tris became Will Al Eric Andrew Natalie Facts *Tris is curious by nature. *Tris is the smallest initiate and the second Abnegation transfer to Dauntless after Four *With her hair down and eyeliner on, she thinks that her face is "noticeable". *Her first tattoo is a series of three ravens on her collarbone. One for each member of her family. Her second tattoo is the Dauntless seal on her left shoulder. Tris' third tattoo is the Abnegation seal on her right shoulder. Family Members *Father: Andrew Prior *Mother: Natalie Prior *Brother (older): Caleb Prior *Edith Prior (ancestor) Film Portrayal Summit Entertainment bought the rights to film an adaptation of the novel. Shailene Woodley has been cast as Tris. es:Tris Prior Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Protagonist Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless Category:Females Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Prior family Category:Abnegation Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Dead